Side by Side
by whatapanda
Summary: Queria fingir. Queria fugir. Mas a quem tentava enganar? Estava cada dia mais encurralado por aquela pressão. Aquele homem que o perseguia e espreitava, predatório e atrevido, como uma praga. Uma maldita e deliciosa praga.


**N/A:**

Essa oneshot é a minha homenagem à fic da Tia Tatu chamada Experience Secret, onde GaaLee é o casal secundário da trama, e Gaara tem um caso com Lee, muito embora tenha se casado por obrigação com Matsuri - que, no caso, é uma mulher mais do que insuportável. E temos a Hinata como principal mandante e chave de tudo isso.

É uma descrição de um pensamento que eu tive ao ler o rápido desenrolar da cena da academia que acontece no Capítulo 2 da história original e tentei dar um pouco mais de protagonismo aos dramas desse esse casal que eu amo tanto :3

Quem se interessar, até mesmo para familiarizar-se com o enredo, fica aqui minha sugestão, pois é uma fic divertidíssima (vocês vão querer saber que tal jogo é esse o qual eles tanto se referem), hot e este casal vai ser bastante importante no enredo, vou deixar o link nas notas finais!

No mais, estou extasiada em ter sido autorizada a trabalhar neste pequeno drama e espero que tenha ficado bem condizente ao que já foi narrado da coisa.

Boa leitura!

xoxoxox

 **Side By Side**

Lee jamais fora um homem de grosserias.

De fato, se havia algo que poderia se orgulhar era que honrava a impecável educação a qual fora criado, mesmo nos mínimos detalhes. Não xingava ou praguejava. Não se mal dizia, ainda que a situação justificasse qualquer mal humor possível. Era raro se ver até mesmo a mais singela faísca de preocupação abalar sua postura cordial e bem humorada de costume.

Ele era bem conhecido pela sua força de vontade.

Mesmo que estivesse no direito, jamais se gabaria de sua formidável capacidade de autocontrole. Sem duvidas, era apreciado por todos ao seu redor o modo como conseguia lidar com os mais diversos tipos de problema sem perder o brilho do olhar.

Dizia-se por aí, também, que era bastante otimista.

Pau pra toda obra, o cara do sorriso fácil e da mão amiga. O fogo da juventude. É o tipo de pessoa que você não encontraria desanimado pelos cantos, por mais complicado que estivesse a vida.

Era o cara do "tem jeito" e do "vai dar certo".

E aquela não era uma daquelas situações complicadas. Não era nada que não pudesse resolver. Não era lá um de seus maiores sacrifícios. Infernos, não era nem mesmo como se o fizesse despender mais do que 15 minutos do seu dia...

Mas, então, por que se sentia a ponto de descer a chave inglesa naquele cara que lhe sorria abestalhado que nem pastel?

\- Acho que coloquei mais do que aguentava. - ele coçava a cabeça ao se justificar, visivelmente constrangido.

E Deus sabe o que a rainha havia visto naquilo ali.

Ainda que não precisasse recorrer a nenhuma divindade para prever o que se passava pela cabeça dela.

Quase religiosamente, naquele fatídico horário a academia lotava num frenesi que podia ser descrito como a mais perfeita mistura entre a feira da fruta e a G Magazine, e ele até entendia o porquê.

Não que já não tivesse virado parte da rotina aquele rebuliço de macho com ferro batendo, mas, era difícil apontar algum momento mais inconveniente possível para aquele Uzumaki Naruto emperrar o aparelho de Leg Press.

Pela terceira vez.

Na semana.

E a graxa daquela maldita roldana deslocada já estava virando uma lambança horrorosa ali em suas mãos.

Como que dizem? 'Ossos do ofício'...

Lee voltou-se para ele, sorrindo educadamente, como o esperado.

\- Sem problema, estou quase terminando.

É, talvez a tal força de vontade fosse-lhe realmente uma máxima.

Mas aquela sensação incômoda não era culpa do loiro, isso sabia. Se conhecendo bem, seria mais do que incômodo se perceber a ponto de explodir – internamente – por um motivo tão insignificante.

A questão era que, lá estava ele, em meio à fila de homens impacientes que começavam a se amontoar em torno daquela máquina, num calor desgraçado que não sabia dizer se era por toda aquela concentração de gente com exercício num espaço claramente insuficiente, ou, simplesmente, pela aura que sentia pairar por suas costas feito névoa invisível de puro instinto assassino.

E, talvez, algo a mais.

Ele limpou, de qualquer jeito, uma gota de suor que escorria pela lateral de seu rosto, pouco concentrado ao que fazia. O que mais frustrava era que pensava já ser capaz de conseguir lidar melhor com o peso daquele olhar, à essa altura do campeonato...

Era um formigamento que chegava a sufocar. Ele nunca parecera tão grudado no seu encalço como nos últimos dias.

Havia torcido e até mesmo apostado consigo na intenção de se motivar. Quem sabe, com o passar do tempo, tudo se tornaria mais fácil ou, no mínimo, menos angustiante. Contudo, nem todo otimismo e autocontrole do mundo seriam o suficiente para manter-se indiferente diante à sensação crua de impotência que apertava feito soco em seu estômago.

Queria fingir, queria fugir, mas a quem tentava enganar? Estava cada dia mais encurralado por aquela pressão. Aquele homem que o perseguia e espreitava, predatório e atrevido, como uma praga. Uma maldita e deliciosa praga.

E o que fazia constantemente suas orelhas esquentarem, era saber que aquele súbito frio na barriga tinha um motivo. E que ele já deveria bem ter aprendido aquela lição.

Não poderia estar mais errado. E um tanto puto.

Lee suspirou, resignado, limpando as mãos com o pano de sua cintura enquanto se punha de pé.

\- Muito bem, Naruto. Acho que isso deve resolver.

\- Ah obrigado, Lee! – exagerado como era, ele jogou os braços pra cima em alívio, apoiando a mão em seu ombro, numa daquelas reações típicas. – Se esse negócio quebrasse, minha mãe ia comer meu cu com areia...

Ah, meu rapaz, o risco de dona Kushina à sua rabeta seria irrisório se comparado à outras possíveis reações. Principalmente quando conseguia notar, mesmo à distância, a pele que deveria ser clara restando apenas à um tom de distância do vermelho dos cabelos. E, muito provavelmente, pouco tendo a ver com a falta de ar pela corrida que executava na esteira.

Por outro lado, Lee não podia negar que a ideia de que Hinata o manteve por fora das identidades de seus novos brinquedos, de certa forma, o divertia. Ele poderia pagar de todo poderoso pra um outro qualquer que estivesse disposto a comprar aquele papel, porque sabia que podia ser tão inseguro quanto um filhote assustado.

Mas isso não importava mais. Certo?

\- Só... tenha mais cuidado, está bem?

O loiro acenou intensamente com a cabeça, agradecendo uma segunda vez antes de dirigir-se ao próximo aparelho, com sorte decidido a não tocar mais naquele por hoje.

Deixado só, Lee apertou a base dos ombros, sentindo os músculos repuxarem por baixo dos dedos. Ultimamente não adiantava o quanto se esforçasse que nem cavalo em suas atividades, aquela tensão e ansiedade permaneciam firmes e palpáveis como uma pedra por cima de suas costas.

Embora fosse tentador, não dava para responsabilizar outro pela displicência que estava tendo com sua rotina. Por mais que seu cenho franzisse e sua vista se voltasse em direção perigosa, apenas para constatação do óbvio naquele encarar.

Petulante, ele não vacilava por nada.

E, céus como estava quente.

Lee alongou a cabeça, soltando o ar que não percebera prender e sentindo as articulações do pescoço estalarem em resposta... Foi quando um pensamento subitamente desagradável lhe acometeu.

Ele havia esquecido. Da graxa nas mãos. E do branco da camisa.

Que ótimo.

Hoje não estava sendo lá um de seus melhores dias.

Com a caixa de ferramentas em mãos, Lee caminhou rumo ao vestiário.

Era notável a animação geral da academia quando o circuito, por fim, começou a normalizar seu ritmo após aquela pausa técnica. Ou, pensasse depois, por conta da figura altiva que atraía tanta atenção, adentrando naquele recinto com consciência plena de sua capacidade em quebrar – ou aumentar – toda a concentração de testosterona presente.

Ela andava em sua direção em passos largos e decididos. O cabelo longo amarrado balançando em suas costas e a malícia brilhando no olhar. Imponente, segura e poderosa, como a abelha rainha que era.

Lee esboçou um curvar de lábios, esperando, do fundo do coração, que não se fosse mais quebrado nenhum aparelho naquela noite... Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria acabar lhe mandando a conta de todo o prejuízo.

\- Boa noite, Lee, o que tem pra mim hoje? – e foi então que ela parou, parecendo reparar nele como um todo. – Nossa, você tá trabalhando de mecânico agora?

\- Ora, boa noite senhora Hinata. – Lee podia sentir na expressão dirigida a si que ela realmente não tinha muito interesse no porque ele parecia quase fugido de uma mina de carvão abandonada, mas bem ia gostar de saber. – Na verdade foi outro misto de animosidade adolescente, estão ficando cada dia mais constantes por aqui. – Completou baixo, dirigindo o olhar discretamente para o loiro, que fingia-se distraído em sua musculação.

Ela gargalhou, com elegância.

\- Ele é uma graça não é? – a mulher levou o polegar à boca, passando sobre a língua antes de esticar o braço, esfregando algo próximo ao queixo masculino – Tá sujinho aqui também.

E Lee podia jurar que escutou algo parecido com um tropeço na direção onde ficava os equipamentos de exercícios cardiovasculares.

Hyuuga Hinata você não presta.

\- Bom, você pode ir se aquecendo na esteira, e eu... – e levantou as palmas, fazendo se exibir o estado em que se encontrava, antes de apontar em direção ao banheiro. – Depois eu te encontro!

Os olhos em pérola continuavam parados fixamente nele num misto curioso, até se modularem um pouco pra esquerda, parecendo observar algo por cima de seu ombro e voltarem novamente. Ela sorria.

\- O que?

\- Ah nada, só estava pensando que essa imagem de brucutu suado e sujo combina bem com você... – e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro, piscando antes de se dirigir para onde ele a havia indicado – Tá um tesão, lindinho.

Em dias comuns, o provável era que aquilo não acabasse nada bem.

Mas, em questão de hoje, pensou que não poderia se importar menos.

Ele ficou um instante parado onde se encontrava, tentando segurar o riso involuntário que brotou quando ecoou por suas costas, debochada, a voz feminina, num tom alto demais para quem está genuinamente lidando com casualidades: "Boa noite, Gaara!"

Era bem por isso que a adorava, pra começo de conversa. Hinata era mais ligeira que uma águia e tão mortal quanto uma cobra. E talvez não fosse tão ruim que tenha acabado por se meter tão próximo em meio àquele fogo cruzado em forma de mulher...

Era sempre reconfortante tê-la como aliada. A descontração que acompanhava sua natureza o acabava por fazer se sentir mais tranquilo em não estar tão sozinho, tendo que se forçar à ignorar aquele clima hostil.

Quando adentrou no cômodo pouco iluminado, o banque da porta de ferro soou metálico se chocando contra o seu batente. Havia todo um andar de distância entre os provadores e à sala de musculação, mas vai que, de repente, podia se utilizar daquele silêncio para buscar alguma paz de espírito ou coisa parecida.

Ou talvez, quem sabe, arrancar-se daqueles pensamentos inúteis na base da força e concentrar-se, de uma vez por todas, no trabalho.

Mas nem sempre força resolvia tudo.

Largando a bolsa sob o banco comprido, retirou uma toalha de rosto limpa, com cuidado para não sujar as demais roupas, e se avaliou, desanimado, no espelho que cobria a parede por inteiro.

Que bagunça.

Com um pouco de sorte, talvez conseguisse remover aquelas manchas escuras da gola, mas, infelizmente, este era um dote com o qual ele já não contava tanto assim. Lee demorou um segundo, avaliando suas opções e acabou por decidir não se incomodar com a sujeira que iria multiplicar enquanto puxava o tecido por cima de sua cabeça.

Jogando a camisa por aí, ele aproximava-se da pia quando sentiu um arrepio gelado cruzar sua espinha, antes mesmo de ouvir aquele ruído delator. Como se adivinhasse. Como se pudesse o sentir, mesmo à distância e sem saber.

E como desejou forte que aquele agitado respirar familiar fosse apenas fruto de sua perturbada imaginação. Mas o reflexo o traiu quando levantou os olhos, desacreditado, e o vislumbrou, encostado à porta.

Abraçava a própria mochila como se tivesse a necessidade de impor aquilo. Impor qualquer coisa que pudesse, que tivesse em mãos, como barreira.

Bom, ia mesmo precisar.

Corado pelo recente exercício, ele arfava em silêncio. E aquela cena pareceu congelar o tempo na eternidade daquele tremer de lábios, que pareciam estar buscando as palavras certas a serem pronunciadas.

Calado, e mais ansioso do que gostaria de admitir, Lee aguardava o soar daquela voz que não ouvia por muito tempo, dias, meses, fingindo – ou tentando fingir – neutralidade.

Aquele verde estava inquieto dentro do olhar e o viu inspirar, por um momento, antes de jogar tudo o que segurava longe, fazendo estrondo contra os armários de metal.

\- Mas que porra, Lee!

Lee piscou.

\- Heim?

Ele virou rapido, na surpresa do barulho, encarando de frente aquele ruivo irado que se aproximava com o dedo em riste.

\- Não se faça de idiota! Por quanto tempo você pretende continuar esse joguinho?

Ah, pequeno... Ele era tão atrevido quanto era impetuoso, mas, felizmente, ainda existia a raiva ali. Ele não pretendia ceder uma vírgula que fosse, dessa vez.

\- Ora, deve ser uma experiência terrível ser ignorado em prol de uma mulher. – sua voz travestia um tom irônico enquanto cruzava os braços, assentando-se na bancada.

Aquilo ia demorar.

\- Quer dizer, na minha cara, que nada daquilo lá fora foi proposital?

E, ele sequer imaginaria que sim. Cada segundo do seu dia, desde então, era gasto planejando formas de chamar sua atenção. Qualquer coisa. Mesmo que a situação pendesse seriamente entre o ridículo e o desesperado, ele ponderaria a respeito.

Mas não o daria esse gosto aqui e nem agora.

\- Parece incrível, às vezes, mas o mundo não gira ao seu redor, Gaara. – ele o observou começar a passar os dedos entre os próprios fios enquanto dava passos à esmo, numa tentativa de acalmar e pensar. Mas, agora, era sua vez de jogar os dados. – Não estava se divertindo no seu papel de observador?

Gaara parou abruptamente seus movimentos, voltando à postura ofensiva.

\- Não me diga que você... – e pareceu ponderar por um tempo, antes de materializar aquela acusação. Como se houvesse um medo de que bastasse pronunciar as palavras bastasse para tornar realidade. – entrou no jogo.

Havia uma certeza mesclada à incredulidade, naquele tom, que o fez cerrar as sobrancelhas e desfazer sua pose relaxada.

E que audácia. Quem olhasse ali não acreditaria que estava discutindo exatamente com o primeiro participante daquela sandice, parecendo perplexo o bastante com a ideia da coisa.

\- Você não se atreva. Nem por um segundo. Nem em pensamento. – e aproximou-se, para encarar aquele rosto com clareza, firme sobre o que dizia. – Diferente de você, eu sei quem sou e sei bem o que quero. Sempre soube. Morro e não preciso me esconder por trás de mulher nenhuma para me reafirmar.

Notou o homem se abalar por um segundo, diante o impacto contido naquela frase. Por mais que tentasse forçar alguma civilidade, não tinha muito pra onde fugir e nem pra que enrolar.

\- Você... não está sendo razoável.

Estou dizendo, agradeça aos céus pela tal educação, ou já teria mostrado àquele projeto de tom rosado que o coloria a ponta do nariz dele o que era um vermelho. Um vermelho de verdade.

\- Eu?! – Lee apontou com as duas mãos para si mesmo – Eu não estou sendo razoável? Você não aguenta dois meses em segundo lugar... tem noção do que são oito?

Ele suspirou exasperado, esfregando as duas mãos sob as olheiras, que pareciam tão maiores vistas de perto. Respirou fundo enquanto as arrastava pelo rosto, até fechar as palmas juntas em frente ao queixo.

\- Eu já te disse, você sabe. – e, de repente, aquele tom de voz macio. Porque estava ficando tão macio? – Não depende só de mim. Meu casamento sequer ocorreu por minha vontade.

Mas Lee não pretendia deixar tão barato, dessa vez.

\- Claro, Gaara, porque todo mundo tem o direito de tomar as decisões da sua maldita vida pessoal. Todo mundo, menos você.

Porque sabia que Gaara tinha um temperamento difícil, e andava longe de ser uma das pessoas mais pacientes que já conhecera. Queria descontar aquela raiva. Provocá-lo até o limite. Até a voz ameaçar elevar e os braços movimentarem-se, em lentos gestos de controle.

Queria colocar tudo pra fora. Precisava. Estava farto.

\- E você acha que estou aqui, diante de você, sob a vontade de outra pessoa? – ele ainda vai arrancar aqueles cabelos – Estou aqui porque quero estar com você, droga!

E o salto que sentiu no coração, Lee não deixou transparecer. Nem mesmo o embargar, que começava a teimar em subir-lhe pela garganta. O ímpeto de substituir toda aquela animosidade recente por cansaço, e um tom de tristeza.

\- Você não está comigo, nunca esteve. – e suspirou – Eu sou o que fica nas sombras, enquanto você brinca de império com a sua primeira dama.

Mas ele não parou o avanço e nem deixou se abalar.

\- Você não entende? Não há uma escolha! Nunca houve uma escolha... – por um segundo, Lee pensou que tocaria seu rosto quando moveu. Ele estava tão perto, mas sempre permanecia longe. – Nunca houve sequer um patamar válido de comparação. É você. Sempre foi você. Eu... eu preciso de um pouco mais de tempo.

É verdade, tinha esquecido o quanto estava quente.

Ele não fez mais menção de se mover, então as palavras apenas ecoaram naquele calar abrupto e incômodo. Mesmo sem muita clareza se era pela acústica do lugar ou pelo vazio de sua mente.

Seguiu-se alguns segundos longos demais antes de Lee se sentir desarmar. A fadiga da incerteza pesava sobre qualquer decisão que pudesse passar por sua cabeça, então, buscou refúgio contra o olhar tão fixo que ameaçava trincar, se concentrando nos detalhes de um piso qualquer.

E soltou baixo, quase em um sussurro:

\- Seria tão mais fácil, tão mais simples... – e menos doloroso – Por que você simplesmente não me deixa em paz?

Não seria mais fácil fugir? Fingir que nada aconteceu, que nada acontece, e tentar seguir a vida?

Os punhos dele cerraram e os dentes apertaram. Finalmente havia o conseguido empurrar até o limite. Era agora. Esse era o momento.

\- Por que?!

E num rompante ele veio, com as mãos em direção à si.

Lee fechou os olhos, esperando o susto. Esperando qualquer tipo de impacto que fosse, físico ou psicológico. Qualquer coisa. Mas não esperando o estapear suave na superfície de mármore quando as palmas bateram e permaneceram, apoiadas, o encurralando entre aqueles braços.

\- Porque você e sua boca grande não conseguem, minimamente, fingir que sua voz não falha e suas pernas não tremem quando eu chego perto.

Quando falou, rouco, Gaara ainda soava perigoso.

E Lee apenas conseguiu engolir em seco e mudo, em resposta.

Essa não...

\- O que há, Lee? Não consegue me afastar?

Ele o desafiou, se inclinando sobre seu corpo quando o balcão da pia não deixou mais recursos para recuos. Os olhos desceram de seu alvo, percorrendo, despudorados, toda a superfície tensa da pele à mostra.

E que tipo de timming cerebral idiota era aquele, em que apenas se deu conta de que estava semi-nu justamente agora?

Lee sentiu o calor subir instantaneamente às suas bochechas.

Ah, sim, semi-nu e sujo.

E, oh meu deus, estava ficando duro?

E todo aquele papo furado sobre autocontrole de ferro? Ou seria nervos de aço?

\- Uma palavra é só o que precisa, e eu juro que saio por aquela porta e o deixo com a sua preciosa paz.

Muito bem, aquilo já estava ficando ridículo. Diga alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Aquilo era tão pouco. Na verdade, não era nada. Ele nem sequer o tocou ainda e já estava imobilizado, congelado feito uma estátua de cera.

E os argumentos? E a raiva? Cadê a razão? A tal boca grande? Qualquer coisa!

A intensidade no olhar fazia um tremor espalhar-se por todo o seu corpo, seguido por uma compressão cada vez mais absurda entre suas pernas. Ele travou a respiração.

\- Droga, a ratazana estava certa... – Gaara murmurou, próximo o suficiente para sentir o próprio hálito reverberar de volta ao chocar-se contra os lábios em movimento – Você tá um tesão, moreno.

E aquele bastardo tinha tanta confiança que se deixava blefar, sem o menor receio.

Decerto Lee já valera bem mais do que o que se propunha...Mas isso, talvez, em algum outro dia em que tudo pudesse fazer maior sentido.

Porque, quando a língua o tocou, antes mesmo da boca, o único movimento descoordenado que conseguiu fazer chegar do cérebro ao corpo foi o agarrar dos cabelos ruivos e o puxar para si, selando, enfim, aqueles lábios indecentes.

Sentiu o frio dos dedos dele espalmarem-se entre suas costas e pescoço, segurando com força, quase como se receasse arriscar romper aquele contato à qualquer momento. Ou, talvez, apenas para se assegurar de juntar seus pedaços enquanto se desfazia.

Porque aquele homem o via, e o conhecia como se fosse um livro aberto.

Perto demais. Perigoso demais.

E ele cedia fácil, ele sempre cedia tão fácil que deveria se envergonhar. Mas o apetite daquela boca deslizando sem delicadeza contra a sua, e o desespero daquelas mãos premeditadas, que apertavam como se pudessem aprisionar seus receios em toque, faziam seu estômago revirar. Um êxtase de fogo gelado que o desprendia num misto de raiva e alívio, rancor e saudade. Amor. E desejo.

Game over.

Lee deixou seus braços penderem fechados por cima de ombros , puxando o ar na primeira oportunidade que surgiu. Seu lábio inferior foi sugado, o calor do corpo sobre o seu contrastando a superfície gelada em suas costas.

\- Você cheira àquela mulher...

Mesmo assim ele o abraçava, gentil.

\- É mesmo? – e não diminuía em nada os beijos que distribuía, quase que preguiçosamente, em direção à base desnuda do pescoço.

\- Se dormir com dragão vai cheirar à enxofre, querido.

Ele riu em silêncio, num soltar de vento quente sobre a pele arrepiada, e elevou a cabeça.

\- Lee, você fala demais.

Com o rosto seguro em suas mãos, Gaara lhe buscou, desejoso, o olhar. O polegar roçou levemente sobre os lábios cheios, que se contraíram ao toque.

Porque Lee não queria mais fazer piada sobre aquilo.

\- Por quanto tempo vou ter que continuar fingindo que isso não me magoa?

E notaria, se não estivesse tão cegamente tragado por toda aquela força, que ele teve q se elevar na ponta dos pés para alcançar sua bochecha, quando não se curvou. O pouco suor da pele escorregava, mantendo a suavidade de seus toques em uma constância tentadora.

\- Não quero que finja nada para mim, só... Aguente mais um pouco.

E o brilho dos olhos sobre os seus refletiram, em um pedido sem voz. Aquele homem em seus braços ardia feito pimenta, mas também se derretia mais que manteiga... Onde ele, supostamente, encontraria as forças necessárias para resistir, para negar àquilo tudo?

Lee fechou as pálpebras respirando por um segundo, apenas para se deixar aproveitar um pouco a sensação gostosa daquela proximidade. Em seu íntimo, sabia que já havia perdido feio aquele jogo.

Antes mesmo de começar.

E, agora, o outro também estava sujo de graxa.

\- Que se dane.

Perdidos pelo tecido, seus dedos se acharam próximos ao colarinho e o puxaram em direção aos lábios, mergulhando em outro beijo de tantos sabores e tão pouca paciência. A eletricidade e euforia se digladiando tão deliciosamente na base de sua barriga enquanto devorava, sem dó, cada centímetro da língua que ali lhe era oferecida.

O êxtase daquele gosto familiar, daquele corpo tão conhecido, tão próximo, o atordoava de um jeito que podia jurar sentir o coração pulsar em altas batidas aos seus ouvidos. Tão ritmadas e pesadas que parecia mais... passos. Oh. OH. Espera.

Lee arregalou os olhos, se dando conta da situação. Se dando conta do lugar.

Um bolo bloqueou sua garganta quando gelou por completo. Num sobressalto, deu apenas tempo dele se derrubar, abraçado em Gaara, por dentro de um dos boxes próximos até um clique fazer a porta abrir e alguém entrar, resmungando alguma coisa sobre a vida.

Quando a silhueta passou pela pequena fresta, pôde perceber um relance de cabelos loiros e a cor laranja, facilmente reconhecível à quilômetros.

Uzumaki? Aquele cara era o rei da inconveniência ou o que?

Enquanto Lee se ponderava, entre o nervosismo e o susto, se aquilo já estava virando uma perseguição pessoal, um pequeno remexer o fez olhar para baixo.

E uma gota de suor escorreu fria por seu rosto.

Claro que não havia percebido que, tentado a manter os pés fora da vista da abertura de baixo, estava agachado sobre a caixa d'água do vaso sanitário, encostado à parede com os baços estendidos sobre a superfície, como se tentasse fundir. Até aí tudo bem, contanto que aquele negócio não quebrasse com o seu peso, ele tinha toda a estrutura física necessária a seu favor para se manter daquele jeito por um bom tempo.

Mas teria a psicológica?

Porque, abaixo de si, aquele ruivo caíra sentado sobre a tampa, mas não só isso. A altura e proximidade entre suas posições praticamente gritava a perfeita nivelação da cabeça dele com um problema. Um grande e duro problema. E, droga, ele havia percebido.

O arrepio lhe desceu como uma pedra de gelo pela espinha quando o viu erguer o rosto com um dedo encostado sobre os lábios, em sinal de silêncio. Os verdes diretos e ardilosos, com o discreto curvar de um sorriso dissimulado em frente ao seu desespero com a situação.

Ooh não. Nem pense nisso. O perigo era iminente e o que ele estava querendo? Ficou louco? Tudo o que podia fazer era balançar a cabeça em negativa e se agarrar ainda mais em seus azulejos quando ele se aproximou mais, ignorando-o completamente.

A torneira foi aberta lá fora e aquele toque pesado que subia por suas coxas até agarrarem ao cós das suas calças queimava. E, vocês já repararam que calças de exercício não tem botão? Não tem mesmo um maldito zíper pra servir de empecilho. Ou um tecido que fosse mais resistente e não maleasse com tanta facilidade sob um mero puxar, sem demandar o minimo esforço.

Ok, isso agora, definitivamente, era o seu coração. Porque ele tinha certeza que estava prestes a ter um troço, a qualquer momento, bem ali mesmo. Principalmente quando aquele maldito descarado, ao conseguir o que queria, lançou-se sobre sua exposição, abocanhando-a sem a menor cerimônia no exato momento em que a água parou de correr e barulho do silêncio dominou o ambiente.

E como infernos deveria ficar quieto?! Como diabos deveria se ater ao menor fio de sanidade que fosse com aquela cavidade quente descendo sedenta, a garganta contraindo enquanto o engolia em toda sua plenitude? Pra começo de conversa, não era ele o preocupado com a publicidade do relacionamento dos dois?

Conseguindo um relance a mais de equilíbrio, Lee tocou sua cabeça na intenção de o afastar, o erguendo pelos cabelos. E desejou que não tivesse feito. Quando o olhar em brasa encontrou com o seu o peito arfava, e os lábios eram abertos, e a língua totalmente estirada para fora a acariciar lentamente pela parte inferior da ereção, desde a base até a ponta molhada.

Todo aquele calor carnal se misturava com a ansiedade do medo, deixando seu corpo numa sensibilidade que acreditava ser capaz de soltar até faísca ao menor toque. Não devia. Não podia. Mas, como queria. E aquela dualidade antagônica de pensamentos e sensações, misturada ao vermelho possessivo daquele homem, o estava deixando completamente sem opções ali.

Inconscientemente sua cabeça pendeu para trás, batendo na parede. A boca abriu num gemido mudo em que cobriu com uma das palmas para não escapar. Cara, isso tinha feito barulho. Não tinha passos, não tinha água, não tinha nada ali para minimamente servir de cortina contra aqueles ruídos de sucção, que pareciam ecoar no ar como se não fossem ínfimos pedaços de som.

Ele teria saído, talvez? Por deus, já podia sentir pele das costas da própria mão marcar dolorosamente pela mordida na qual se concentrava. Tentando, controlando, enquanto aquele pecado só afundava-se cada vez mais entre suas pernas, não podendo ser mais claro em demonstrar o quanto estava pouco se fodendo para sua capacidade impressionante em conter seus choramingos.

Suas pernas tremiam. Os músculos protestavam e já não sabia se era pelo incômodo da posição ou, simplesmente, porque a intensidade a lhe sugar aumentara drasticamente.

Um zíper abrindo foi tudo o que ecoou lá fora. E, puta que pariu, Uzumaki Naruto, por que você não vai embora de uma vez, seu cretino?

E, então, é bem verdade que Lee realmente não xingava ou praguejava.

Mas, que inferno!

E foi então que a porta fechou e no respiro aliviado que se seguiu, quebrou o gemido que havia prendido.

\- v...você, seu... ah...

Chegava a ser ridicula a tentativa de ameaçar.

Ele não lhe dava nenhum indício que daria qualquer trégua para falar ou tempo para raciocinar. As unhas desceram, impiedosas, por toda extensão de seu abdômen e o sobressalto que deu quando as sentiu fincarem em seus quadris fez a porcelana do vaso estalar. Por que eles sempre tinham que quebrar alguma coisa nessas horas?

Apoiando-o pelo pescoço, Lee empurrou o quadril para frente para descer dali e sentou-se no lugar de Gaara que escorregou para o chão. Meu deus, ele não para, não dá uma folga.

Podia sentir-se vazando e pulsando loucamente sobre a mão que o fechou em um aperto firme, subindo e descendo em sua extensão enquanto os lábios molhados lhe capturaram a ponta. O calor e o frio começando a se concentrar ao mesmo tempo em torno de seus quadris.

\- Gaara...ah... eu... eu vou...

E o tal do autocontrole, ele já havia falado sobre?

Quando o sentiu aprofundar-se na mais longa e intensa estocada, ele desistiu de tentar conter todas aquelas sensações, e se deixou ao ápice. Antes mesmo de sequer ter a chance de se condenar pelo pensamento deplorável de atingir o orgasmo ali mesmo, no vestiário da academia, pela boca lasciva daquele homem casado.

Porque vergonhosamente admitia, de tudo aquilo que lhe soava execrável naquela ideia, também soava absurdamente excitante.

Assistiu aquele maldito engolir cada gota derramada com verdadeiro prazer, visivelmente deleitado pela provável visão de seu amante simplesmente se dissolvendo em tremores, neblina e suor diante de si. E pelo total controle que, mais uma vez, tinha da situação.

Colocando as calças de volta ao lugar ele subiu toda a extensão de sua virilha e barriga com a língua, demorando-se em cada definição – como bem sabia que ele apreciava bastante –, seguindo os rastros de marcas vermelhas que deixara outrora.

A sensação leve da caricia junto ao arranhar de uma possível barba por fazer, criava cócegas deliciosas por cima da dormência que ainda pulsava recente por suas veias. Ele já não tinha mais forças para resistir à tudo aquilo.

Aquele ruivo sedento vinha, o prendia, o tomava e o dominava como um verdadeiro furacão.

E talvez, de fato, o fosse.

Lee estremeceu em um pulo quando, em meio ao leve do toque em seu peito, os dentes de Gaara cerraram fortes na base de seu pescoço. A pitada de dor repentina o retirou do leve torpor que ainda o acometia. Aquilo ali ia deixar uma marca. Mas pensava ser exatamente essa a intenção por trás de seu brilho possessivo.

As mãos o acariciaram e os lábios o beijaram.

\- Você não consegue fugir de mim. Não se esqueça disso.

Por mais receios que ainda ofuscassem a certeza naquelas palavras, Lee não duvidou. Com mais alívio do que se permitiria sentir, sabia que ele tinha razão.

O abraçou, então, puxando o ar daqueles cabelos para dentro de seus pulmões e deixando-se realizar na percepção de que ele, agora, cheirava a si.

Ao menos por hoje, por agora, gostaria de esquecer todos aqueles problemas. Por mais que soubesse que ainda estariam ali logo que seus olhos abrissem.

\- Lee, você não deixou a Hinata correndo na esteira?

Oh, merda.

xoxoxox

 **Notas Finais**

Obviamente nada incomum em tanta bolsa e camisa simplesmente largados pelo chão de um vestiário vazio...

O link da historia original: /historia/experience-secret-10029249


End file.
